Exile
by RAVEalution
Summary: They have been exiled from the gates of Heaven and to the choatic place called Earth. Can two fallen Angels who are foes come together as allies during their stay on Earth? M/M L
1. Chapter 1: Descending

**A/N ok so this is my first Death Note story so please have mercy = ) this story will have nothing to do with either the movie, comic, or tv show, I'm basically just borrowing some characters and this is more so an experiment...I won't get too into just let me know if you like it so far or not and I will either work on the next chapter and update it or I will just keep it to myself and not share it with you = ) hehehe**

_Disclaimer: Death Note and it's characters do not belong to me and I claim no ownership on it, just my plot, I'll give back Light and L when I'm done ^^ promise._

Chapter One: Descending...

They were falling, falling fast to the world they left along time ago, a world they only got to view from high above. They were the same yet different and they hated each other. Once you die and enter the gates of heaven your memories of your past life is gone, but one thing you don't forget is feelings. These two had history together, they might not have known it but they certainly knew they didn't like one another. And for that they were exiled to keep the harmony amongst the other angels. They were in constant competition with each other, always arguing or fighting and the committee does not tolerate that kind of behavior. So they were on probation till farther notice.

They were unconscious as they fell towards earth, one with black wings and the other with white. The whole thing about angels having white wings wasn't necessarily true. The Angels' wings reflected their personality; therefore they were a variety of colors. The angel with White wings was the first to reach the ground landing with a thud, which woke him from his slumber. He sat up in a field of long and wild green grass with tall overbearing trees surrounding the huge opening like a stadium. He rubbed his hands over his face and let his head fall back, his light brown eyes staring up into the light blue clouds. He remembered the court meeting he had with the committed and their decision for his absence in heaven, he was against it but many others were for it. He groaned and fell back, his wings spreading out underneath him and rested his head on his arm, one knee bent up. Maybe being exiled won't be so bad, he could just think of it as vacation, and he closed his eyes to listen to his surrounding. It was so quiet and peaceful, the birds were chirping, there was a gentle breeze through the trees and he could hear running water not too far off in the distance. He felt content and he realized that he lost that feeling at some point while in heaven. There was no privacy really, everyone knew everyone and everything was always out in the open for a big place there were no secrets. At least they couldn't read each other minds, and of course there were other benefits, but he felt bored most of the time, which is also why they probably sent him down here so he could stop complaining. Angels did have certain gifts, they were insightful creatures and close to perfect, in order to aid humans and be a guardian they were given the ability to hear human thoughts and all of there senses were enhanced for that purpose, not to mention strength, their healing factor and agility. He knew that he had things to do while down here, but he decided that it could wait and he might as well enjoy himself.

That is until a heavy body fell on top of him, the wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe, all he felt was pain. The person on top of him groaned and shifted, his black wings spread open and closed as he opened his dark blue almost black eyes and stared into a pair of brown ones, he blinked.

"Light-kun?" He mumbled. Raito was breathing quite heavily as he shoved the other angel and his foe off of him.

"Get off of me Lawiet!" The one called Raito or light wheezed out. Lawiet shuffled back some until he was completely of Raito and sat in front of him, both knees bent up, toes curling in the grass and his thump at his mouth. His large dark blue doe like eyes scanned his surroundings as Raito had, taking in everything with curiosity.

"Where are we Light-kun?" He asked finally breaking the silence, Raito rolled his eyes.

"On Earth L. Where else would we be, don't you remember the court meeting?" Raito asked dusting off his shoulder and his perfect golden brown hair that now had grass and dirt in it. 'How irritating, I'm dirty and I get to spend my vacation with him…great.' He thought. He finally thought he would be able to escape the other male angel in front of him but it seems like god really wants to punish him. They were both sent down here for the same and different reasons. He had hoped they would be in separate places but of course not. Lawiet really aggravated him; his never meet anyone who could grate on his nerves like him. Anything he does annoys him, from the way he talks, to the way he eats and the way he sits, and walks. Although he hates L, he was also the only person who kept him somewhat entertained. The man was a genius and they matched each other's intellect very well, he was the only other person who could keep up an intelligent conversion with which always ended with arguments. This was bound to be interesting, there goes his peaceful vacation.

L blinked twice and continue to nibble at his thumb, his head tilted to the side as his mind recalled the meeting Raito had spoken of. They were sent here as punishment and to reflect on how to better themselves. While they were here they would have to complete something, which they did not know yet, someone would send a message the committee said. They weren't on vacation they, were on probation this he knew fore sure. His thoughts were broken with the sigh of his unwanted companion, his eyes shifted over to Raito who was now standing up and looking around once again his pearly white wings flapping to clear itself of debris. Lawiet stared at Raito letting his eyes travel down his perfect form, from his perfect hair and to his pedicure toes. When they were sent down they should have at least given them some kind of clothing, they both were completely nude. Raito glance down at Lawiet to catch him staring shamelessly at his body, he glared and his wings covered himself. It really wasn't that big of a deal seeing how no one really wore clothes in heaven, so they both have seen each other in their full glory. He found himself looking Lawiet over himself, there wasn't much to see because he was hunched over in that awkward position he always sat in and his mouth was busy with his thumb. L was quite tall, but when he hunches over it shrinks him down and makes him look shorter, and he was quite skinny. Light once thought because he was so skinny he would be able to defeat him in a fight, L proved him wrong like many other occasions. Lawiet's ebony hair fell into his face as always so he couldn't really see his eyes but he knew when the man was staring. He did it quite often, which usually leads to some kind of fight.

"Well don't just stand there we need to find somewhere to go." Raito said and with that his wings unfolded and began to flap as to fly off, he was three feet off the ground when he suddenly fell back down. 'What's going on?' he thought, as he got up and tried again, only to fall back down. Lawiet watched this from where he was sitting, and he noticed that Raito's wings were shedding a lot, white feathers were drifting down at a fast rate, he was pretty sure he knew what was happening. The forth time Raito tried to fly of he was five feet off the ground and smirked down at Lawiet who only cocked his head to the side. Raito felt a sharp jab of pain in his shoulder blade and yelled out his arm reaching back as he fell back down to the ground. Lawiet also felt pain in the same area and he closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip holding in the groan of pain. Raito laid curled up on his side as his wings twitched and shedded while residing back into his shoulder blades, he hadn't felt this much pain since, well ever. Lawiet wasn't in any better position he was kneeled over both hand gripping the grass his face contorted in agony while his onyx black wings began to sink in his shoulders, a trail of blood flowing down his back. Raito couldn't hold his scream in any longer and they both screamed out as their wings finally disappeared, their skin closing over and healing where their wings once were. Lawiet collapsed forward breathing in heavily and glanced over at Raito who was still on his side, his body trembling from what just happened. It seems they would have to walk the Earth without their wings.

"What just happened?" Raito asked to no one in particular as he slowly sat up. The pain was gone but his shoulders felt stiff.

"We have lost our wings Light-kun." L sound already back in his original sitting rolling his shoulders to decrease the discomfort he felt in his shoulders, Raito narrowed his eyes

"Really I had no clue, Idiot." He said sarcastically.

"Has Light-kun lost some brain cells, when falling?" L said glancing over at Raito, and nibbled on his thumb.

"Be Quiet." Raito said while getting up, he had a little trouble with his balance because of the lack of the extra weight form his wings. He felt bare and vulnerable; he really missed having his wings. He brushed his hair back and sighed, where were they suppose to go. He remembered there was a river near by he cleared his thoughts and try to zone in on the running water again. 'Almost got it…yes there, it sounds far, but we can make it.' He smiled to himself, for accomplishing something unlike L who was being entertained by his abnormal toes, and he heard a rumbling. Raito blinked and looked around, he heard it again, and he looked over at L who was starring down at his stomach and poked it, his stomach responding by grumbling again.

"It seems that there is something wrong with my stomach." Lawiet said pressing his knees tighter to himself and wrapping his arm around them, Raito shook his head.

"You're hungry L, that's the only reason I can think of." Raito said. L thought about it, he could vaguely remember the feeling of hunger. Eating wasn't a necessity in heaven therefore this felt foreign to him.

"We should probably try to find somewhere to rest and eat seeing how we are 'Human' now."Raito said 'At least we have some of our gifts left.' Lawiet stood up and stretched, coming up to his full height which was an inch or two taller than Raito.

"Lead the way then Light-kun, I would like to get rid of this hunger quickly." L said.

They walked into the forests surrounding the clearing and began the troop down hill in silence, both lost in thought.

**For those who know my other work...which isn't much lol, I'm not quiting on them i'm currantly working onthe next chapter of GHR, but I deciced to put this up, I have alot of stories saved on her that are just laying around waiting to be posted, this is not a onshot but i haven't gone far with it, so hopefully with your reviews and responses it will give me a kick on the butt to get going. So please R&R give me the bad and the goodi'll except them all = )**

R&R please oh please oh please and you might get more ^_~

ps. sorry for any spelling errors or grammer errors =/ I'm horrible at that and proof reading I can't catch my own mistakes till it's already posted and too late = p I got to get me one of those beta thingymabobs....how do you do that? Someone please enlighten me!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Day

**A/N I made a mistake with Light's and L's eye color in the first chapter I said Light's were light brown but they are actually redish brown and L has grayish black eyes but I said dark blue almost black…so just disregard the eye color description from before since I'm correcting it now XD. Woot for chapter two!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

Chapter two: Another Day...

In the City…

The door closed behind Matt as he stood on the front steps to the building he lived in. Looking up to the sky through his goggles he sighed and lit the cigarette already between his lips. 'Another shitty day.' He thought as he began walking down the crowded streets with his shoulders hunched and head down. Breathing in the sweet nicotine and the city polluted air, he made his way to the shop. Jazz would chew his ass out if he got there late again. Too bad that might actually happen since he left his house twenty minutes later then he should have. The upside is that the shop wasn't too far away. He would have to catch the downtown bus and ten to fifteen minutes later he would be standing in front of his job.

Matt hopped onto the bus paid his fee and chose a seat in the back near the window. He plugged his headphones on and increased the volume listening to some music he downloaded from DDR. Shoving his hands into his pocket, his head slowly bobbing to the beat he sat back to watch the streets tainted orange move past him. A few minutes later Matt stood in front of Electronica "Electronica! Where you can get your technological needs." and walked in his head down and his finger running against the keypad of his PGS, the bell above the door making his presence known.

"Matt you're fucking late! This is the last time, I swear it!"A tall, tanned man with a slender build walked out from the backroom, the shimmering curtain of beads clashing together as it shielded the room behind him once again. Matt's manger was also the owner of the shop and was pretty young. He was only twenty six but he knew plenty about technology and after inheriting this place from his uncle, he decided to make it into every electronics geek's dream world. Only selling the newest and best quality game systems, television, DVD and stereo systems, computers, laptops, the list goes on and not too mention the shops collection of games and computer programs and some other illegal computer programs which was exclusively sold to high priority customers.(For example Matt and hackers of the like.) Which is probably why Matt decided to work here, not only that but he got to try most of the new programs out and could fix any problem. So people came to him when they needed their computer fixed or advice on the best products out there.

"I know I say it every time but this time I fucking mean it, next time you're late I'm throwing your ass out of my fucking shop!" Jazz stood in front of Matt his hand on his hips giving him a pointed look. Matt rolled his eyes and walked past Jazz and waved his hand in dismissal. They both knew Jazz would probably never fire him; he needed Matt just as much as Matt needed this store. This was just routine for them. The young manger did wish someone would take him seriously once in awhile. Matt did respect him though, and he was a pretty laid back boss. He helped Matt a lot by letting him have this job whether Jazz knew it or not. And Jazz did, he didn't know what exactly how much but he did know this kid was troubled and knowing how brutal life could be, hired him on the spot without any problem.

"Yea, Yea I got it, won't be late again. Did that hard drive I ordered come in yet?" Matt dropped his bag by the feet of his chair and sat down at the front desk. Turning on his computer he started up all his previous programs. Jazz felt a headache coming on and scowled at his worker, well his only worker really. There was also Mimiko but she barely did anything while she was here except harass the male customers and sometimes she might just ring them up too. But she was out for today and Matt was his technology geek, pure genius the guy was. Too bad he sucked at showing up on time and he rarely took Jazz seriously. He was a smart mouth, and not too mention he pays more attention to the computer than to any of his other duties. Jazz sighed and ran a hand through his dark, shaggy purple hair, some wondered how he managed to actually run his fingers through, his hair tended to look like a big fuzz ball. Except for good days when the waves were tamed and stuck out less. Either way that was something he couldn't really help, how unfortunate for him.

"Yea it's in the back somewhere with all the new shipment and that guy came looking for you again wanting to know if that new Hack Jacker program came in yet." He said while stocking up the DVD shelves. He glanced over at Matt who was completely immersed into his cyber world and rolled his eyes.

"He said he will be back after lunch or something." Pausing from stocking the shelves he tilted his head and rested his hand on his hip.

"Geez it must be the sixth time this week he came by… what so good about this program anyway?" Matt looked up at Jazz and gave him a blank stare. It's true that his manager was knowledgeable when it comes to technology but computers weren't really his thing.

"It's only the gateway to thousands of possibility to the hacking world! A trafficing network…dude there is no way you would understand its importance." Jazz looked halfway offended he huffed and turned back around to the shelves mumbling something along the lines of "arrogant know it all computer nerd punk". Matt smirked. 'What a Noob.' He thought and glanced at his watch.

"Time for a cig break." Matt said as he stood up Jazz waved him off and continues shelving all the new equipment.

"Oh and don't smoke in the backroom again! I don't want it stinking up the new furnisher."

"You mean that cheap ass used couch you brought? The shit stunk the first day it got here…' he mumbled as he walked through the parted curtains.

"I heard that!" his manager yelled.

In the forest…

"I thought Light-kun said he knew the way?" L nibbled at his thumb as he followed behind Raito getting frustrated by the second.

"Shut up, we're almost there." He forced out through clench teeth. There was no way they could be lost, he can hear the river it was somewhere near by but maybe just not as close at he thought originally.

"Hm there is a forty-five percent chance that we are lost…too bad we don't have our wings, right Light-kun?" Raito had to hold himself back from turning around and punching his annoying companion in the face. He decided it was just best to ignore L. Breathing in and exhaling out he opened his minds eye allowing him to see farther ahead then what a normal person would be able to see in their view. There was a parting in the trees up ahead and he closed his eyes to listen closely to his surroundings. Zoning everything else out besides the sound of running water, it grew louder each moment he took a step.

"It's further ahead." Raito said as he opened his eyes and reverted his sight to minimum view.

"Hmm" It seems that though their wings were gone they still had their other senses and ability. Thinking of that L smiled and decided to test the theory out.

"I will see you there Light-kun" and with that L ran right past Raito almost flying by the tree's his figure just a blur. He heard Raito growl a few ways behind him and ran even faster. Raito was on his heels L push forward dodging trees easily jumping over any obstacle in his way. 'The probability of Light-kun passing me is quite high.' He thought.

"Aaaah! Not yet!" Raito roared beside him running full speed ahead and crossing in front of L. At some point this had turned into a race to the river. Which was expected seeing how competitive they both were, neither wanted to lose to the other. L chuckled, there was a tree coming up ahead instead of dodging it, he run up it instead and the tree began to bend under his weight. As he reached the top he leaped into the air and the tree swung back into place like a rubber band. He flew above the trees and Raito, landing a few feet ahead of him. He glared at the back of L's head and zigzagged his way through the forest. They were almost to the river and he would be damned if he let L get there before him. With a burst of energy he doubled his speed and caught up to L. L looked over at Raito and raised an eyebrow. There were many races in heaven mostly out of boredom or fun and L had to say that Raito was pretty fast having raced against him before. Raito was fast yes, but L had longer legs and for someone who was so scrawny he had strength especially when it came to his legs. Jumping and running was simple to him but Raito always seemed to catch up to him, almost surpassing him in speed…Almost of course.

They were neck to neck when they both practically burst through the forest and skidded across the water. L jumped a few feet back landing on the river bank and Raito continued to run across to the other side of the river, it was a tie. 'Finally a bit of space.' He thought as he kneeled and cupped the water in his hand and drank, the run making him thirstier than before. He splashed the cool water on his face and ran a hand through his hair then looked across the river. L sat by the edge of the river his knees bent up, his thumb was back at his lips and his free hand was trailing softly through the pristine water. Raito scoffed and laid down on the river bank resting his head on his folded arms. Closing his eyes he felt at peace almost forgetting who was only a few distance away.

L ran his fingers through the water and watched as some of the fish swam towards him, almost as if there was some force pulling them closer. An instinct maybe. The fished followed the direction of his fingers as if in a trance. The corner of L's lips twitched up and he stopped his hand movement and the fish stopped too. He stood up and looked up to the sky. The fish now out of their trance went back to their natural route following the currant. Ranges of noise erupted from L's stomach and he glanced down at it and remembered why they came down to the river in the first place. He was still hungry. He looked over at Raito who seemed fast at sleep and behind him to the forest. His mind made up he glanced once more at Raito before walking back into the forest to search for something to eat.

Thirty Minutes Later…

Reddish brown eyes shot open and blinked, Raito finally awake sat up and yawned stretching both his arms above his head. He kneeled by the river side once more, cupping the water in his hand he drank the water and frowned at his reflection; his hair was out of place. He ran his fingers through a few times before he felt somewhat satisfied with his hair. He was expecting a remark about his obsession with his looks and when it never came he looked up and around to find the other angel missing.

"Where the hell did he go now?" he mumbled. 'Whatever it doesn't matter, I wasn't sent here to babysit.' He thought. He glared at his surroundings waiting for his eccentric rival to pop up. With a shrug he walked over to the nearest tree and sat under its branches. A few minutes went by and when he still saw no sign of Lawliet he groaned and got up huffing as he jumped over the river and into the forest. He really disliked the man at this moment, why was he even searching for him? Who knew it's not like the guy couldn't take care of himself if he needed too. They had many fights in the past to prove his point, Raito sighed in annoyance. Raito walked further into the forest with no sense of direction at all, he tried listening in for him but didn't hear anything but the wildlife and nature it self. He expanded his eyesight a few times thinking he caught of glance of him when it was actually a deer. When he found L he was going to kill him Raito decided. He hated playing games and that's what he felt L was doing, just toying with Raito to make him lose his mind.

L hummed to himself as he walked aimlessly in the forest enjoying the feel of nature and the sound of the other living creatures surrounding him. Even the tiniest insect burrowing it's self into the dirt could be heard. He enjoyed it all and listened contently to everything. He had time to ponder about his situation some more and the possibility of how long their stay on earth would last. Who knew really, it was up to the big guy and the council. "I suppose my last fight with Light-kun was a bit overdramatic." He said aloud. They had damaged too much around them and finally everyone got sick of them fighting. Though he could admit to mostly instigating some of their fights or aggravating Raito purposely he was never the one to throw the first blow. Well there were some occasions when he had to, but usually he was well within rights to attack. There were somethings he took personally. Those times he felt the most shameful and disappointed at his behavior and for letting Raito get to him like that. For some reason Raito was the only one who could breakdown his composure. L was well aware of the fact that he was different then others and lacked some social etiquette. But that is not something he can change nor does he want to. He's perfectly fine with the way he is. Many respect him for his intelligence and knowledge, and his instincts were rarely wrong. Raito is one of those people but he would never admit to it. They just never saw eye to eye on certain subjects. When the debates start between the two most decide it would be better to leave, seeing how they could barely keep up with the two geniuses. Times like those were pleasant for L, when they weren't fighting Raito could be a most enjoyable companion and competitor but it always escalated into something else.

Lawiet sighed and brought his thumb up to his lip. He wish he still had his wings, he doesn't mind being nude at all but he missed the warmth that his wings brought him, they console him. But now he could really feel their loss he wanted to see if there was at least a scar to remind him of what was once there. 'I wonder if Raito feels the same, there is a good chance that he does.' He thought. His stomach growled a bit louder this time and he tried to remember the last time he ate. It must have been months ago. Yes now he remembered, he had a fruit salad bowl, a parfait and coffee with twelve cubes of sugar. 'Anything will do for now.' He thought. A few feet away he heard rustling in the bushes. He cocked his head to the side and walked closer.

"Whatever could you be hm?" Whatever creature was hiding there paused for a second before rustling around frantically. L squat down and peered into the bushes.

"Hello there." He said softly, inside the bushes he could see two chipmunks jumping around nibbling at deep purple colored berry and the other doing the same. They both stopped as if sensing his presence and hesitantly edged closer to him.

"I don't suppose you little ones know where I could find something of substance do you?" L asked reaching his hand out, the braver of the two ran up his arm and around to his other arm before jumping off again and running off. L stared at the chipmunk that stopped and looked back at him before running off again the other following now.

"Hmm, shall I follow?" L stood and began the tune he was humming earlier all the while following the two little creatures. Who knew he would be so fond of animals, and they fond of him. Finding food shouldn't be a problem.

The chipmunks brought him too another clearing that was much smaller and by the sound of it closer to the river. They had walked back some ways but were off his original path. He walked over to the bush they ran into and plucked a plump blue berry off and ate it. To his surprise it tasted much better to any fruit he had ever eaten in heaven, or maybe under the circumstances his taste buds had changed. It just seemed much more flavorful and sweet. Licking his fingers after eating more of the plump juicy fruit he stood and glanced to his right. He heard foot steps and it could only be one person. Raito emerged from cluster of trees looking far angrier then was warranted. He stood there glaring at L who continued to lick his blue stained fingers.

"You…" he grounded out his eyes narrowing to slits. L blinked.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been searching for you in this god forsaken forest?" Raito stalked over to L, he stared back not fazed at all.

"I'm sure Light-kun will tell me." Raito clenched his jaw, not appreciating the sarcasm one bit. He grabbed L by the shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I could care less if you were to get lost or if I ever had to see you again. But this punishment is for the both of us and I'm not willing to see the consequences of not following it through completely. So do both of us a favor and don't wonder off!" He practically growled at L shoving him back. Instead of stumbling a few steps back he only rocked back a little in his stance.

"It was never mentioned that we had to be besides each other at all times…therefore I am free and capable to go where I want Light-kun. I suggest you not try grabbing at me again though." He said as he turned back to the bushes of berries already forgetting about the others presence and began stuffing his mouth with the juicy round berries. Raito didn't hesitate, he flew forward planning on punching the back of L's head when L twisted his body around his leg swung out and met with Raito's stomach. Raito flew back some but landed on his feet.

"You bastard!" Raito roared as he went crashing into L. they toppled over and Raito's fist connected with L's cheek, he got in another punch to L's lip before L shoved him off using his powerful legs. Again Raito landed a few feet away and ran right back at him. L had jumped up quicker than possible and trawled around his leg swinging out behind him and kicking Raito in the chest slamming him down. L was ready to walk way from this, fighting never solved anything. But of course Raito would never let it go and so he collided into L both landing hard to the ground and began wrestling for power. They barely noticed the disturbance the caused to the forest and its occupants. Nor did they notice the figure now sitting atop a tree branch near by, watching them fight all the while twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

**A/N They are a bit out of character and they probably will be for the most part but I will try to keep them as close to character as this story will permit. Plot bunny visited me ^_^ we still working out minor details...like oh say.. the RESt of the story! XD**

_R&R purdy purdy pleaaase? =3_


End file.
